Wiki Problems
This is a page to post all of your problems happening at this wiki. This includes vandalism, page deletion and even some general questions. There are a few admins around who will help you with your problems. They include: *AdarshMokashi *Altaroxee Vandalism Project talk:Vandalism/Archive 1 ---- Vandal, Again IP Address: 24.179.158.117 (http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.179.158.117) Page: Mystery Island http://pocketgod.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mystery_Island&diff=prev&oldid=21588 Gregory Exploit 02:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Pocket God vandalized The Pocket God page was vandalized by 72.178.226.89. It was caught and reverted by Elchzard. There have been multiple vandals today. I have banned all of them and will be protecting a couple of pages that are continously vandalized. It has to stop. BanTheCow 03:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) IP 67.187.218.148 has vandalized "Ice Monster". Gregory Exploit 02:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) IP has vandalized "Deli Shop". Gregory Exploit 03:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Banned Natiscool 02:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Not Another Vandal IP created the page Apocalypse Temple with nothing but suggestive content. Gregory Exploit 00:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :My fault, in some ways, for putting in so many links to this page, but never actually creating it. Fixed now, with a proper page. -- Gousha 01:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh Biscuits IP added the nonsense phrase "oh biscuits" to the page Ep 10: Hi, Dracula! as shown here. Gregory Exploit 22:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It's a Hailstorm IP , page Hailstorm, example here. Gregory (talk) 03:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Several Pages IP 2.122.127.213, about 10 pages from April 15, 2013 to April 29, 2013. Added random names/phrases, example here. ~ironwestie (talk) 23:27, May 4, 2013 (UTC) IP has put "yhcetcgnsyudhfcnkaxehmiayixud" in the page Bath time as can be seen here and "DO not play pocket god forever that game is stinkin poo" as can be seen here. I have reverted these edits. IP 72.68.225.103 has put the word "Poop" twice on the page Pocket God Glitches. I have reverted these edits, but the IP has yet to be punished. I have warned him and reverted these edits. The above report was also mine. (Edit one ), (Edit two)~ironwestie (talk) 16:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) IP 74.72.220.35 has deleted part of the lead section of the Ice Monster God page and the first section as well. I have reverted this edit. ~ironwestie (talk) 19:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC) False Pages Please sign all false pages with the delete template. ---- False Pages Can you look into this file? Gregory Exploit 23:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) This user's user page might need editing. May I ask why there is a category called "Harry Potter Wiki"? Gregory Exploit 18:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you look into this page? Gregory Exploit 20:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you look into this page? Gregory Exploit 23:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you look into this page? Gregory Exploit 19:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) * Done Natiscool 22:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "BUTTHOLES " IP 98.21.141.179 created this page with "I AM COOL" as the first piece of content. This is obviously vandalism and I've marked this page with the tag. ~ironwestie (talk) 08:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- More Here's a another false page. DC123456789 19:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *DC, you forgot the vandal who created the false page. http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.190.65.92 The "Please delete this" was added later. We have a genuine vandal. Gregory Exploit 22:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) **If you must know, this IP said "Please delete this page". http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.105.233.231 Gregory Exploit 22:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ***Don't forget to sign false pages with the "delete" template. That's one of the few templates where you don't have to insert extra information. And that's false pages only. Extra files/templates don't need the "delete" template, but redirects do. Gregory Exploit 22:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ****@ Greg. I deleted the page but did not ban the user. If he does any more spam I will. Natiscool 06:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Same vandal strikes The exact same vandal strikes. http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.190.65.92 He created the page "God of hand" a second time. It was the same IP address. Gregory Exploit 22:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, sorry for the delay. But I banned him for a few months, and deleted the page. Natiscool 06:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Huge Wiki Cleanup Hey, Nat, after consulting a Wikia maintainance tool, I discovered that many unused redirects (and even some redirects meant as vandalism) are on the Wiki. For example, searching "Simply Red" brings up the page "Red" (the Comics character). Redirects such as this will never be used. Redirects such as Squid, Egg Island, and Female Pygmy, on the other hand, may be used by new members or curious people and are very helpful. Thus, I have marked the rogue redirects with the & templates. They are: Skirts (facebook); Skirts; Pain Drain (Mini-Game Area); Konkey dong; Sacrificial Altar (Ape Mountain); Nowhere to go, nothing to do; Nowhere to go nothing to do; Shake that app; A new home; Comic book; Pygmy Gifts; Ooga Jump - The Mini-game; Bait Master - The Mini-game; Girl Pygmy; Konkey Dong (Game); Sacrafise Points; Good Will Haunting; Ep. 23 - Bait Master; Ep 1 Nowhere To Go, Nothin' To Do; Baby T. Rex; Talk: What's The Story, Morning Glory; Barking Spider, Crouching Pygmy; Red Dragons; Ood; Ep 37: Moron Pests; Talk:Ep 37: Moron Pests; Facebook Ep. 5: Archipelago-go; Underwater Octopus Statue; Talk:Underwater Octopus Statue; Sun (Pocket God); Talk:Sun (Pocket God); Sun (Journey To Uranus); Talk:Sun (Journey To Uranus); Sacrifice Points; Ronnie James Dio Demon; Double Rainbow Kitty; Tiger Blood Charlie; Ep 3: You Always Hurt the Ones You Lava; Ep 31: What's The Story, Morning Gory?; Talk:Ep 31: What's The Story, Morning Gory?; Ep 31: Whats the Story Morning Gory?; Talk:Ep 31: Whats the Story Morning Gory?; Ep 31B: What's The Story, Morning Gory? Part II; Ep 39: Challenge Of The Gods; XP; Red and Yellow Snakes; The Untouchable Pygmies; Black Hole (hazard); Pocket god; Sharks with Frickin' Laserbeams Attached to Their Heads; File:Facebook.jpg; File:Screen shot 2011-03-13 at 1.51.28 PM.png; File:Screen shot 2011-02-12 at 12.02.21 PM.png; File:Jacobstuff2.PNG; File:Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 12.15.26 PM.png; File:Screen shot 2011-03-24 at 6.05.21 PM.png; File:Screen shot 2011-03-30 at 5.07.30 PM.png; File:None.png. Also, shouldn't the page "The Octopus" be just "Octopus"? And the page "Cloud" be "Clouds"? There are more unneeded pages, but it took me hours to compile this, and I don't have time. Next time I'm on, I'll wrap up all unneeded pages. Gregory Exploit 09:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) * Thank you Nat and BCow for deleting all 63 pages and files. That's not the last of it, however; 14 more false pages are all listed before. Hats (facebook); Shirts; Independence clothing; Double touch lightning; Ooga Day; Ep 14: Say My Name; Talk: Ep 14: Say My Name; Konkey Dong (animal); 450878675464448; Talk:450878675464448; 450878675464454; Journey To Uranus Episode 6: Decapitation; Say What?; Category:Organisation; Category:Character costumes; Catergory:Games. There are a few more pages slated for deletion here. And that's it. That's the end of the bad redirects. Thanks again for deleting all of them. ** I still have a few questions, though. Should the page "Jack-o-pygmy" be deleted? It is misspelled, but it may serve a purpose. Is "WelcIP" a usable template? The Yoshiman 97 has changed his name to The Yoshiman. There are two redirects left in place, here and here. Ever since "Facebook.jpg" got deleted, two red links resulted. To fix this, this file must be moved to "Facebook.jpg" and the resulting redirect must be deleted. Finally, Mag had moved a couple of his blogs, creating some redirects that are untracable. I'm not trying to say he's guilty; this is just a hiccup that might be fixed. The strange pages are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. Otherwise, that's it. The redirects on PGW have been cleaned. Thanks again for maintaining this site. Gregory Exploit 23:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Gregory! I did a sweep of the pages marked for speedy deletion this morning and deleted them (50+). Seems like you've added some more so will deal with them tomorrow. Also, I'm going to start going through all of the stubs and add more content. Really need to start makign an effort around here. Also gonna fix the parameters of the boxes on the home page. Notice how the borders extend over to the right column? Found this too, might help with your redirect stuff: http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListRedirects I'm getting a bit more familar with this place now and if you would like me to do anything, just let me know. The forum should be online again soon - had some difficulties - but it's all under control now. Pocketcow 08:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *Hey BCow and Nat, Thanks for all you've done with the sweep. Yes, there are more redirects, but most are gone. Thanks for the link to the redirects list; it helped me find the last of the redirects. By the way, here are some useful maintainance tools... This page lists all "wanted pages". Wanted pages are formed by broken redirects or the deletion of pages. The "huge wiki cleanup" created many red links. This page cointains stubs. This page lists pages that may be unfinished or need to be dusted off. This page lists all files (photos and pictures) that are not used but clog up space in the PG Wiki database. Have a nice day! Gregory Exploit 18:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ** I'm just going to clean up this page, it's getting a bit crowded. Any ideas? All I can think of is just lots of archives. :S And I'll work on your thing later Greg ;) Natiscool 22:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ***And also @ BCow, did you fix the phone version? Or the computer version? Natiscool 22:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Nat! The redirects list is now all cleaned up. By the way... Can you delete this? :), Gregory Exploit 00:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *****Gregory: I get really OCD when it comes to these sorts of things and what is really bugging me is a lot of the episode names are inconsistant. Some are "Episode #: Title" some "Ep. #: Title" some "Ep #: Title" and they're not all in the same format. :Nat: I'm looking at the computer version at the moment...and haven't fixed it yet. Trying to get the forum back online at the moment. :( :Pocketcow 04:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The episode names are actually somewhat consistent. The Pocket God iOS episodes are always "Ep x: y", JtU episodes are always "Journey to Uranus Episode x: y", and PG FB episodes are always "Facebook Ep. x: y". It's always been that way. Gregory Exploit 05:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. It would be too tedious to resolve anyway. ::What is your policy on unreleased updates? I have the icon for Episode 42. ::Pocketcow 05:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The only difference on unreleased updates would be to add the spoiler tag. :: ::Natiscool 09:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::And also, do you have any problems that I might be able to resolve to help the forum go up quicker? ::Natiscool 09:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, sweet. I'll make the page and add citations to everything we know so far, and add the icon. ::Thanks for the offer, but it's just the theme really. We'll be up again tomorrow. Working on some graphics at the moment. ::Pocketcow 21:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Page Cleanups Post pages that require cleanup or added content here. The Glitches page is missing some (scratch that, A LOT) of content and glitches. There are some photos that I've uploaded. Gregory Exploit 18:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Im making them into smaller pages so it's easier to see.Natiscool 09:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Citation Needed in Tar Pit. How many bones or sacrifice coins does it take to buy the Tar Pit? How many bones to buy early? Gregory Exploit 18:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Most quests in Facebook are changed (mostly by number of sacrifices needed). Can someone change some quests? I'm also working on it. Gregory Exploit 20:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea which ones are changed, have you finished? Natiscool 09:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll be doing the later Facebook challenges with DC123456789, and IPod Fan will take care of the newest quests. I already have the Tar Pit, so that citation will be a humongous problem. Gregory Exploit 17:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really sure that this page even needs to exist. Could someone please take care of it? Thanks. DC123456789 13:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) -I'll just leave it for now. But I will make it BETTER. :D Natiscool 09:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) -Good. I thought it did need a major cleanup. DC123456789 20:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) This page needs some major cleanup. Grammar, inexact words, and fragmented sentences are prevalent. Gregory Exploit 19:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Questions Ask questions here. Banana Peel Page Deletion JSquish, why did you delete the Banana Peel page? It did interact with pygmies. Jacob Chang 08:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The Banana Peel is basically an add on to the page Banana. Natiscool 10:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Business pages? This page and PGW:The Battle of the Wiki should not be encyclopedic articles. May I suggest moving them to "Project:Wiki Problems" and "Project:Battle" respectively? Gregory Exploit 22:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Policies? I would like to ask whether there are any policies on this wiki. If yes, where can we find them? If no, may I suggest some/implore the community for any? I've noticed that many pages on the wiki aren't really well looked after and aren't ruled by any code or rule. I know that vandalism, griefing, swearing, etc are discouraged (as under the Central Community Guidelines), but what specific things should be done on this wiki (such as always capitalizing "Pygmy" as it is an ethnic group and race). ~ironwestie (talk) 12:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Pygmy should alwyas be capitilised as it is an ethnic group or race, however there are no specific wiki policies implemented as of yet. Natiscool (talk) 11:00, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Code Do all coding-related operations here. A General Template for Quests All quests, except for some special ones, have the same exact template and structure every time. Most of the quests follow a general template. Gregory Exploit 20:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Things of this sort can be accomplished using a preload template. I've seen other wikias use this to excellent effect (notably the Doctor Who wiki and the Star Wars wiki). In both cases, there is a separate "x/preload" page for each template, and a popup box on the Edit Summary block to access them. However, it's not set up here, and I'm not familiar with the process enough to suggest how. Something to look into. -- Gousha 02:55, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::That would take quite a bit of coding. :S 00:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the tip, Gousha! :) This template does not require much coding. I've learned quite a bit of coding from Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. How do you like this one? ;) is a quest in Pocket God Facebook. Message This is the message for this mission. } Objective The objective of this mission is to } If completed, the player will receive }}} Experience and }}} Sacrifice Coins.Category:QuestsCategory:Custom Templates There are only 5 parameters (6 if you count the "The" parameter, which is either left blank or set to "The=The"). May I use it? -- Gregory Exploit 22:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- The format suggests its use in more of a shortcut form than a structural template. To use it, one would put on a page: : This would certainly save space, but could leave a LOT of confusion for people who aren't familiar with the template. It also would pretty rigidly bind the possibilities for a quest, with no room for the customization that the special quests would demand. I'd suggest that doing something like this should use some extra color formatting to look like a large Infobox. That would make it very clear what is template text and what is "main text". The preloads I mentioned were meant to offer a sort of "main text dump" when starting a new page, which then could be customized or rearranged as needed for the page's final form. However, adding the feature into the PG wiki would require a re-coding of the wiki's right column -- not an easy task, and an admin-only endeavor. Definitely set up the template, if just as an experiment! A sandbox page could easily provide the example space before taking it "live". -- Gousha 06:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Pocket God Wiki Business Category:Non-Pocket God World